The Park Bench
by gettsr
Summary: Sophie and Maddie share chips and some past history while sleeping rough. Takes place after the park bench scene in the episode on 4/11/2014. Might be a two-shot depending on response, so if you want more leave a review and let me know.


It wasn't the chips or the chill in the air that put heat in their cheeks on this cold Manchester evening.

Sophie had heard it all. First from her mum, then dad, that she was being played for a fool. But she knew that underneath all that sarky attitude, there was a girl who hadn't been able to count on anyone. Instead of being cared for with love, Maddie Heath had been knocked around, sometimes literally. It had become the only way of life that she believed in. But Sophie had sworn that she would stay by her. And Sophie Webster told the truth.

And now she would prove it, even if it meant that she froze her bum off.

Sophie let the feeling linger between them for a moment. It was rare when Maddie would let her solid walls down but Sophie Webster had been able to do it. It had been a difficult couple of days, but that brief grin was worth it all. She couldn't help the soppy grin that spread across her face.

"Oh look at you! I shoulda known you were such a cheap date" Maddie scoffed.

"No really all I need is some chips and a park bench. Sian and I used to spend entire days just watching the world go by" Sophie replied as she scooped up some sauce unto her chip.

Maddie leaned back and shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"You don't talk about her," she said looking towards Sophie. Sophie looked into her chips and sighed.

"That's because it's not a happy story," she said with a voice layered with regret.

"Did she dump you like Jenna?" Maddie asked.

"No, not like Jenna" Sophie said as she popped the last chip into her mouth. She got up and threw away the papers into a nearby receptacle. Walking back a part of her wished that Maddie would just drop it. While it was true that it'd been years since she'd even heard from her, it still wasn't easy to think on. The sudden lump in her throat was evidence of that.

As she sat down Maddie had her eyes on the sky. They were quiet for a moment just taking in everything. And trying not to think on what could be around the corner.

Her eyes still on the sky Maddie broke the silence.

"I saw her picture. She was pretty, like a model, but not like your sister, even without makeup you get the idear that she'd still be well pretty" Maddie said genuinely.

"You're not wrong" Sophie replied wistfully. "Wait tho! Where'd you see a picture of Sian?' Sophie asked anxiously. Her mum had gotten rid of all the pics around the house soon after everything fell apart. Sophie herself had burned and deleted the rest one night in a self-pitying rage soon after. At times she regretted having done so, but it wasn't like she could change it. What's done is done.

Maddie gave her that cheeky grin that a part of Sophie found well hot. "Snooping around. It fell out of a book in the kitchen bookcase" she chuckled.

Sophie gasped in mock offense. Well she guessed her mum hadn't gotten rid of all the pics after all. She'd have to remember that the next time she saw her.

"Look at you! As bad as Norris you are!" Sophie laughed as she playfully slapped her on the shoulder. They playfully fought for a moment, each getting in some small pokes. Eventually the girls settled in a heap laughing as they caught their breath. They leaned back looking at the sky again.

"Tell me to mind my own, but you both looked so happy, what happened there?" Maddie asked quietly.

"I lied to her and she left me is the short version. Don't ask me for the long version" Sophie sighed, her voice having gone serious very quickly. It'd be a long time before she'd tread over that ground with anyone else. She had done that enough in her own mind. And her heart still couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry" Maddie said her head down staring at the pavement. She wrung her hands nervously in her lap. Sophie reached over and settled them with her own.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry" she leaned her forehead against the girls head. They stayed like that quietly. A bubble formed around the two girls that only contained them. And for a few moments it was them two against the world. It was broken when a can hit Sophie in the shoulder.

"Kiss your bird for me?!" Sophie heard as she turned her head in the direction that it had come from. She saw a group of chavvy lads walking down the lane.

"Bog off!" Maddie shouted as she got up suddenly coiled with rage. Sophie yanked her back down by her elbow. The lads kept walking down as Sophie calmed herself. It wasn't the first time that she had dealt with douche bag blokes but she worried that Maddie would have a go as she had earlier in the hostel. Maddie looked around nervously as if under threat anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She saw a familiar mask slip over Maddie face. It had gotten that hard-look.

"Why'd you stop me? Oi! I could have taken them," Maddie said cockily.

"Oh I'm sure" Sophie scoffed.

"Well I could've" Maddie rose up pulling Sophie to her feet "We should go. They might come back for more and I'd have to protect your honor" Maddie said cheekily.

"Oh whatever" Sophie laughed as they continued down the street leaving the park.


End file.
